


The Man On The Moon

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reilly finds her self face to face with the man on the moon...and my, what a handsome face it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my bestest friends in the whole world. I hope she doesn't mind my posting it here. Reilly you are my moon and my stars. you mean the world to me. which is ironic seeing as you're my moon AND my stars. greedy much? you get the world, moon and stars. I think you should share. well anyway, you've already read this but I hope you still get kick out of it :) xx

"I hope she likes it", thought Reilly, as she finished writing a fic for Maea. Sighing she lent back and looked out the window. The stars glittered and the moon smiled down at her. "How are you my dear moon?" She said, and then laughed at herself. She really was insane, talking to the moon now? Reilly placed her laptop under the bed and rolled over, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

It wasn't long before she was awakened by a whisper, so quiet she was almost sure it was just the wind until she heard it again, "Reilly...Reilly. Come and dance with me Reilly." 

Reilly sat up with a jolt and almost fell off her bed! A silvery smoke was making it's way from the moon to her bedroom window, like a long spiralling bridge. Now, a normal person would probably flip out and shoot at it with a nurf gun, throw things and then run into the kitchen and eat ice cream to calm down. But Reilly wasn't normal was she? She talked to the moon for goodness-sake!! Reilly grabbed her craft scissors, not even thinking, and began to slice through the fly net covering her window. She pulled away the netting but hesitated as the smoke slid past the sill, then forced her hand forward to touch the drifting white. And it was totally not what was expected. What looked like a pearly gas was solid to touch and smooth on her fingertips. Reilly gulped then placed a foot on her window sill, she looked back at her room. What was she doing?! This is crazy! Moon smoke? What are you high? Reilly swallowed her fears, jumped. .

.

.

. . .and caught onto the smoke with her arms, almost missing by a hair! She pulled herself up and stayed still for a minute. "What the fuck?!" She said loudly. Then laughed at her own expressiveness. After she had caught her breath Reilly moved on. She made her way up the luminous path, slipping twice, but regaining her balance quickly. Reilly walked for a long time. She wasn't sure how long she walked, but when she looked up from her slender feet on the mysterious path the moon was as big as the sky! 

"Wow…" She whispered, totally in awe of it's beauty. Reilly couldn't help herself, she reached up as if to touch it…and was surprised when her hand pressed against cool rock. "What the-…?" she muttered and pressed against it more firmly. 

"Don't do that, you might hurt her" came a voice from above her. Reilly squealed and whirled as a young man dropped in front of her, he looked to be no more than 19.

"My bro!' she exclaimed "You scared the trickle frackle out of me!" She stopped. He was looking at her quizzically, Reilly realised how cavalier she was acting in response to all that had already happened. "Oh, um who are you? Is this a dream? I'm dreaming aren't I? Gosh dangit, I'm dreaming." The man laughed and she huffed at him.

"You are not dreaming girl, this all real. I don't know why, but the moon decided she wanted to meet you." 

Reilly hesitated, the man was really rather, well…hot. Gawd, look at him! He was tall, and very slender. His skin was a pale tan and almost luminous, blue eyes flashed behind long lashes and black hair fell over his soft skin and around his pointed jaw. He wore almost victorian type clothing and flying goggles, which were hanging around his neck. And his accent…it sounded arabian, which was just…what? Reilly realised she was ogling at him and coughed, "um, er, sorry. Erm so that whispering that woke me..that was..the moon?" She knew she was blushing and tried to hide it by looking up at the moon again.

He laughed and placed a gentle hand against the moon. "Yes it was her. She said she wanted to dance, yes?" Reilly nodded. "Well as you can see, she has no arms or legs" Mr Hot Man chuckled, and she could have sworn his cheeks were burning a little rosier. "So perhaps, you would like to dance..with me?"

Reilly didn't know what to say. She had know idea what the hell was going on. And then, against her better judgement she said "Ok, Sir Cheeseball, lead the way." Hotty Mc'Hot-Pants gave her a questioning gaze, but shrugged it off. He took hold of her hand and led her up a silver staircase that Reilly hadn't even noticed. 

Well, they danced and they danced a little bit more and Reilly sure was happy the school had decided to take the students dancing because she could have ended up flat on her face, booty in the air, but thankfully she didn't! 

When they stopped Reilly noticed a glow beginning to creep up behind the sea. "You had better go, the moon will be leaving soon. I would be delighted if we could do this again, tomorrow night." Hottness #1 said, and led her to the staircase. "Just go back the way you came." Reilly looked up and grinned. He hesitated, then lent down and kissed her cheek. They both blushed and laughed, then Reilly turned and left, glad he had also turned the other way because she tripped and fell the last couple steps. Before slipping onto the solid smoke, Reilly patted the moon, "Thanks." she said, and was gone.

Reilly woke up in her bed at 11:10 am that same day. Her mother was going to murder her when she found out about the fly net stuff thing from the window. Oh well. Then something hit her.

"Shit." she uttered "I'm leading a double life with the man on the moon."


End file.
